It has previously been known to provide fishing tackle having a lure and a main line that extends through the body of the lure and permits the lure to slide on the line under certain conditions. Examples of such lures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,972,697; 2,112,901; 2,494,407; 2,609,633 and 2,794,288, it has also been known to provide a fishing lure assembly having a primary lure and a secondary lure such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,288. However, what has not been heretofore achieved and which becomes the object of the present invention is to provide a fishing lure assembly having a main line mounting a primary lure which can slide back and forth on the line, an associated secondary lure and a unique combination of features which permit the primary lure and associated secondary lure to (a) be easily cast together; (b) the primary lure to produce an intermittent or popping sound for attracting fish; (c) provide both a surface and a subsurface lure; and (d) utilize the primary lure in a manner such that it can be used as a strike indicator, alternatively as a depth control or in combination with a skirt solely as a surface or so-called top water lure.